This invention relates to a delivery system for any enzyme useful for the debridement of necrotic tissue from body lesions such as burns, traumatic wounds and cutaneous ulcers, e.g., a debriding enzyme and more particularly to a surgical adhesive tape containing a debriding enzyme, i.e., a debriding tape.
Debridement of necrotic tissue from burns, traumatic wounds and cutaneous ulcers is essential before repair can progress normally. There are existing products on the market for this purpose but they do not work as quickly, safely and painlessly as is desirable, and many are relatively ineffective. Existing commercial debriding products are all creams, sprays, lotions or ointments. These dilute the enzymatic debriding agents so that their delivery is impeded. Only a fraction of the total applied debriding agent reaches the necrotic tissue at any one time. Therefore, a large total amount of enzyme must be contained in the formulation to produce a debriding effect, but these are painful to apply and contain so much enzyme that the local healthy tissue may be attacked. Furthermore, many cream or ointment-type debriding products cannot be sterilized without inactivating the enzyme and, therefore, are not sold as sterile products. These debriding ointments are not stable at room temperatures and must be stored under refrigeration. The debriding tape of the present invention overcomes the serious defects of these existing products, and is different in construction and operation from all prior art debridement methods and materials, and is easily distinguished therefrom.